undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 149
This is Issue 149 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Burning Buildings". This issue is Timmy-centric. 1111, Burning Buildings I get into the helicopter, after helping Texas with the weapons. I close the door behind me, and fasten the seatbelt. I then look behind me, seeing Garrett sitting there already. He is silently moaning as he touch his shoulders. Miles then enters, helping Lia up. They sit down next to Garrett. “Are you okay?” Lia asks softly, and Garrett just replies with a smile. I remember how much we all hated Garrett, and look now: he’s a part of the group, just like me. Things change fast in the apocalypse, that’s for sure. Holly enters the helicopter too, and begins to arrange the bags. Texas and Kevin are both loading the last few bags onto the helicopter, and Holly arranges them. “What about Doug and Daniel’s bags?” I hear Texas asking. Kevin replies something I can’t hear. The two then enter the helicopter with some stuff in their hands. They stuff it down one of the bags. I guess that’s the useful stuff they found in Doug and Daniel’s bags. The last one to enter, is Jim. He sits down, and prepares to leave. Before starting the helicopter, he looks back, asking “Everyone’s ready?” “Let’s go to Greenland.” Kevin says, and Jim nods. He then starts the helicopter. Jim did say, that we wont make it all the way to Greenland. We’re going to land in Thurso to get some rest, and see if we can find any more fuel. Daniel had the last two cans that were supposed to get us all the way to Greenland. I’m honestly surprised that I’ve made it this far. I mean, I’m a former convict. I don’t even see why these people would want to have anything to do with me. But of course, I’ve tried to contribiute to the group as much as possible. I guess that’s why. That and the fact, that the amount of people these days are very low. There was this very clever guy in Rogersville, Damien, who had estimated that around 95% of the human race is dead or reanimated. And he said it would slowly, but surely, increase. Damien died when Rogersville got overrun. I think so, at least. I never saw the guy’s corpse or zombie. I take a deep breath, as I look out the window. There’s a burning building down there. We’ve seen a lot of those. “I’m thinking raiders.” I hear Jim saying through the headphones. That’s what Jim learned me earlier; how the communication in the helicopter works. It’s pretty simple, actually. “Probably.” I reply. “Don’t see why they’d do it though.” “No? Well,” Jim begins. “these people down there may once have been parents, sons, daughters. Ordinary people. Then the zombies came, and they changed everyone, and everything. So where it once was wrong to burn down buildings, now it’s natural. It’s a way of saying ‘this building has been looted, don’t enter’, you see?” I shrug, even though I get it. “While I was in Zeta, I once helped Daniel’s group scavening. I only did it once, because the leaders didn’t want us, pilots, to get hurt.” Jim explains. “Anyway, everytime we had looted a building totally empty, we’d set it on fire.” “I see, papi. So the next group wouldn’t bother enter, right?” I say. “Excactly. I think that’s what they were doing down there.” “Maybe.” I say, and look outside again. We’re far away from the burning building now. I check the GPS; two hours, and we’re in Thurso. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues